The Beyonder
by YoMyNameIsKy
Summary: Maxine Grace (Max) is from an Earth unlike that of Earth 1, in fact she's from Earth Prime, at the center of the multiverse, where superheroes only exist in fantasy and in those who dare to dream them up. She is chosen to become the Beyonder, the shaper of the multiverse. Her first goal, to help Team Flash. But will Team Flash learn to trust again. Rated T. Season 5.
1. Let The Fun Begin

**I do not own: CW's The Flash or any of the Arrowverse characters in this story**

 **Just My OC: Maxine (Max) Grace**

 **Starts in Season 5 in between episode 2 and 3**

 **Mostly AU**

 **Rated T for Paranoia and LGBT Themes**

 **The Beyonder** **\- Series One**

 **...**

 **Max's POV**

...

 _Darkness._

 _I open my grey eyes only to see darkness, not complete darkness though, it's almost like a night sky._

 _Filled with twinkling lights and shooting stars._

 _I close my eyes as I try to focus on what's happening._

 _I feel literally nothing but an empty floaty feeling._

 _"Hello, Maxine Grace" I heard a deep indescribable voice come from the void itself._

 _I opened my eyes once more the darkness began to solidify, I was no longer floating, but standing. I looked at around me, it was as if I was standing on nothing._

 _"Am-am I dead?" I called out to the void, already knowing the answer._

 _"I'm afraid so, young one,"_ _The darkness became a figure, a figure that resembled a solid shadow, "You have lived many a life, You've had many identities, so many chances to prove yourself, and you have. Time and time again"_

 _"Where am I?" I replied, my eyes still set on the strange shadow-like figure as it continued to become more and more humanoid._

 _"We are above Earth Prime, your Earth, at the center of the Multiverse"_

 _I looked down the floor was like it wasn't even there but still I stood, what I saw amazed and frightened me at the same time. Earth, well my Earth, was below me as if I was standing between the stars._

 _But that's not what scared me it was when I around, there were many Earths surrounding mine, Hundreds, thousands, millions._

 _"Who are you?" I took a few steps back, not sure what to make of this._

 _"I've gone by many names: The Unnamable one,_ _Ra,_ _Chaos, God. But I am known by all, as The Creator. The Creator of Life. The Creator of the Multiverse. The Creator of All. But to you I am you teacher, trainer, and bestower of your new abilities"_

 _I froze, "Abilities? What abilities?" I ran a pale hand through my short jet-black hair, the figure slowly become more of a man. His body slowly becoming a black suit with a grey bowtie, his face pale yet beautiful with high cheekbones and a strong jaw. Eyes that looked like they held the galaxy in them, a trimmed beard, and long flowing hair as dark as the night itself._

 _"You new abilities as the Beyonder, the Shaper of the Multiverse, your abilities will be great and you will be more powerful then any mortal or alien alike. You will be able to travel to any universe, any time, have all the knowledge of the universe, with power over reality itself. But I must say, with great power comes great responsibility, are you ready to take up this title many a_ _millennia in the making."_

 _I stood there shocked, He was literally giving me another chance at life, "I spent years searching to be something more then just a nobody. If this is my chance to do something great, to be something great, then I'm in."_

 _"Excellent, then let's get started shall we" His pale-ish hand reached out to me._

 _I took the steps towards him and grasped his hand "Yes, let's"_

...

 **Earth 1**

...

I stepped out of the blue, swirling, portal and onto the alleyway facing a dark, lightly lit, Central City street. I walked out onto the sidewalk when I heard the screams, I ran towards it traced it to the parking lot a couple yards away.

"Hey!," I said as I walked over to the guy with greasy brown hair he held a knife as he pinned the young woman against her car "you have been warned, leave now or be punished"

"Beat it, kid" he hollered at me, not giving me more then a glance

"I gave you your warning," I smirked I've looking for a chance to use my new powers on since I've got to this Earth, so like two minutes. I snapped my fingers and his knife disappeared, replaced with a white rose

He made a very unintelligent noise filled with pain as I had snapped my fingers once more, which send the attacker into the wall. He growled and ran at me through punches and I blocked each one, standing still. He grew more and more frustrated. I used a quick leg sweep, making him land on his butt.

Then, I gave him excruciating pain all throughout his body, he squirmed and writhed in pain, screaming.

I leaned over him, "I'll just let the last for the next thirty minutes."

And with that started walking away, "That should teach you,"

...

I walked into a apartment building that had a studio for rent sign out front, I looked around it was nice, not super sketchy.

"Hi, can I help you?" The receptionist looked up at me, I used my abilities to put myself in the system for studio apartment number 232. I asked to pick up the keys.

She did a few clicks of her mouse, then asked for my ID.

I pulled it out and handed it to her, it saying I'm twenty four

"Huh, you look young for your age." She smiled as she handed me back my card

"I get that a lot." I replied taking the keys from her, and took towards the elevator.

After reaching the apartment, I had walked inside the empty studio, "This place looks like it needs redecorating"

I clapped my hands twice, and the apartment was filled with furniture, decorations, and even better food.

After eating, I went to bed, deciding wither or not I wanted to reveal myself to this Earth.

...

I stretched, it has been over five hundred years since I've been able to sleep, as you don't need sleep when your dead, I mean I don't need sleep now but its still nice.

I got snapped my fingers get clothed with a grey t-shirt under a black leather jacket, blue jeggings and black converse.

I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, I looked in the mirror smiling at myself with clean teeth, and sparkly grey eyes. I styled my short jet-black hair into a undercut, swept back look.

I walked over to the bedroom window, watching the cars go by when three police cars race by with their light and sirens on. I smile to myself, materialized a grey bandana and a pair of black, Ray Ban sunglasses. After putting the glasses on and the bandana over my face, I snap my fingers arriving in the main part of a bank in the middle of the robbery.

There were four guys in masks with big guns, I started to walk towards the ones packing up the money. One of the men to my right yelled to "Hey," pointing his gun at me "Just sit down, don't try to be a hero"

I just laughed, "We will see about that, now won't we" I snapped my fingers and all their guns turned into ants, but not just any ant species.

"Paraponera clavata," I said as they screamed in pain from being repeatedly stung by the reddish-black bugs "Bullet ants, known for their painful, potent, venom in their stingers."

I snapped once more making the ants disappear, at the same time I made ropes appear, tying themselves around the bank robbers' wrists and pulling their hands behind their back.

I heard the gush of wind behind me, So I spun around meeting the Flash and XS face to face.

"It is nice to finally meet you" I smiled brightly, sticking my hands in my pockets.

"Did-did you do this" The female speedster replied looking stunned as her eyes traced the room as the people around the room started standing up and the cops pulled up

"Yeah, cool right, not as cool as super speed though" I grinned at her and winked, causing her to blush. I then materialized a red rose on the table next to me, I picked it up and held it to me face as the cops ran in and pointed their guns at me "Freeze"

"Hey guys, I didn't rob the bank, I saved it from being robbed so can you lower you guns, jeez" I replied pointing at the (still screaming in pain) men on the floor, all with their hands tied behind their backs.

They started walking towards me holding metahuman handcuffs. I shrugged sighing, "I guess I'll just leave then," I winked at Nora "See you around" and tossed the rose to the girls feet. Then with that opened a portal underneath me and I let myself fall through it backwards.

...

I landed on my bed, I started giggling to myself while thinking of her beautiful hazel eyes. I laughed at myself for being to childish, because after all, it's been five hundred years since I've had a crush, let alone a partner.

After using a couple of minutes to regain control of myself, I hopped on the laptop I just materialized put myself into S.T.A.R. Labs system. I opened the video feed for the main cortex.

"Great," I whispered to myself as only two of the Team Flash were missing but I knew they'd be back any second.

I turned up the volume to listen in on their conversation.

Barry walked into the cortex with Nora, still in his Flash costume but his mask down, when a confused looking Ralph spoke up "So, how exactly did this tiny looking meta take down these guys" he scratched his head looking from Barry to Nora back to Barry.

"Well," Nora started "When we got there the criminals had already been taken care of, but all four was in excruciating pain."

"Ya and there were these sort of bumps on their hands and arms, when we took a closer look they looked like insect stings with some stingers still in their arms" Barry stated handing a little cup to Caitlin Snow "So, I got a stinger out of one of the guys and I wanted to see if we could see which insect it was."

Cisco spoke up "So do you think this meta controls bugs, that's cool..and kinda gross"

Barry rubbed the back of his neck, "Im not sure if she controls bugs, but it would look like it"

Caitlin came back from the lab with her tablet, and started typing on the main computer.

"But" Nora started "There weren't any bugs when we got there, no trace of bugs either, you would think with so many stings on these guys there would be at least one of the bugs still around."

"Got it!" Dr. Snow exclaimed, pulling up the info on the front monitor. They all looked at the info, "Bullet ants?" Caitlin raised an eyebrow.

Ralph's eyebrows furrowed, "Where do you even get bullet ants, aren't they from Africa or something"

"South America" Caitlin corrected

"Whatever" He replied giving her a childish look.

I took this opportunity to take control of all the monitors. "What the?" Cisco jaw dropped as I started typing sending words across the screen.

 _'Hello Team Flash, my name The Beyonder, but you probably know me as the girl from the robbery.'_

"Iris can you-" Barry started

"I'm trying, but I can't seem to track the signal" Iris replied immediately, typing really fast "It's not giving me anything"

"The Beyonder," Cisco scoffed "I certainly didn't name you"

 _'I know it's your job, Cisco, but it was a name given to me, not one of my choosing"_

"You know who we are?" Iris spoke up looking at Nora then Barry with a worried look.

 _'Yes, but don't worry...I don't plan on exposing you and no Cisco, I do not control bugs nor am I here to hurt any of you'_

Ralph shook his head as if to clear his thoughts "You're not trying to be an enemy?" He looked at the rest of Team Flash, "That's new"

"Wait" Nora looked at the screen, confusion clear on her face "What are your powers then"

 _'All will be revealed in time, but for now know I'm on your side'_ I smiled and gave the control of the monitors back, looking like I just left.

"Well," Ralph said clapping his hands together "That was ominous"

...


	2. Just A Little Awkward

**I do not own: CW's The Flash or any of the Arrowverse characters in this story**

 **Just My OC: Maxine (Max) Grace**

 **episode 4 "News Flash"**

 **Mostly AU**

 **Rated T for Paranoia and LGBT Themes**

 **The Beyonder**

 **...**

 **Max's POV**

...

It's been a full day and a half since I've done anything exciting, or even semi-interesting. I guess I'm enjoying not having to train 24/7 a little too much, as I've been doing nothing but eating and watching Television.

"It's official", I chuckled to myself "I'm bored"

I practically rolled off the couch and got to my feet, dusting the crumbs off my green ufo sweatshirt with matching sweatpants after standing up, I walked over to the window and frowned as it was already dark.

"Dark already? Man, time does fly faster then Supergirl" I giggled at my own, rather stupid, joke.

I smiled to myself as I knew exactly what to do. I snapped my fingers which dressed myself in athletic fit light blue jeans, a black t-shirt with the Pink Floyd symbol on the front, and a black faux leather jacket. I picked up my grey colored flash drive that had a peace sign on it. It has about a dozen videos on it. It's the only thing I have of my life on Earth Prime. I put it in my pocket for safe keeping.

I quickly clicked my heels together causing my black high top Converse to materialize on my feet. I grabbed my wallet and apartment key, ignoring the feeling to make a Wizard of Oz joke knowing it would only be me laughing, mostly because there is no one here but me.

...

I teleported into the ally way next to CC Jitters, I saw the S.T.A.R. Labs logo on the side of a van and immediately knew I was right. So, I hurried inside of the establishment, and watched as Nora walk up to Spencer Young. I walked over to a a table the door, looked around to make sure no one was looking, used my powers to materialize a hibiscus lemonade iced tea and started listening to their conversation.

"I always enjoy meeting a fan," Spencer paused for a minute her smirk widening "Especially when they're as adorable as you."

I tried my best not to giggle at this comment, I could already feel the irritation from Iris already.

"Speaking of the devil" I whisper to myself as Iris speed walks through the doors

"Do you have a name?" Spencer cooly continued

"Nora, hey." Iris walked up, totally cock blocking Nora.

I glanced at Nora, and nearly choked on my tea, which sounded more like a cough then anything.

Spencer looked taken a back, "Wait, y-you know her?"

Nora looked so uncomfortable, "Uh, I do" She looked at Spencer who had her eyebrows raised and Nora continued with a lot of stuttering and "Well, she's actually-This is, actually-"

Iris looked extremely annoyed "Did you want to check your watch? I think we're running a little bit late."

Nora chuckled awkwardly "Right, yes." and opened her meta human detection watch.

Spencer looked as if she was done with this uncomfortable situation because she replied with "All right, well, I'm going to peace out," (The watch didn't beep which showed Spencer is not a meta) Spencer gave Nora one last flirtatious look "but I hope to meet cute you again sometime, Nora" and with that walked out the back doors.

I decided to make my move, I got up and walked up to Nora and Iris, I used my abilities to make the watch go off as if I'm a meta, "Hey," I say as soon as the watch goes off, "Your watch is beeping" I smiled slightly as both women jumped.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you" I chuckled putting my hands in the air defensively, as I saw Iris eyeing me suspiciously as Nora looked at her watch, hesitated, then turned off her watch. "I just wanted to say hi, Nora right?"

I saw Iris frown and Nora made a confused face, her body posture tense, "How do you know my name"

"Oh I heard it while you were talking to Spencer Young," I then rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly as I realized how bad that sounded and continued with "I'm sorry, that sounded a lot creepier out loud then in my head"

I saw Nora relax a little bit, but Iris still was on edge a little bit. Iris crossed her arms, "Can we help you with something?"

I nodded slightly "Right," I turned to Nora, "I saw you a couple of days ago and really wanted to say hello, but I saw you were here with you friend here-" I motioned to Iris "And didn't want to interrupt, then I saw you as I came in and just thought I'd finally work up the courage to finally talk to you and am I rambling? I'm rambling aren't I?" I took a breath, confused with my own feelings.

' _Why am I acting like this,_ ' I thought to myself ' _why does she make me so_ nervous'

"I'm sorry" I sighed, shaking my head slightly in defeat "I had a whole plan that totally went out the window, I'm Maxine, by the way, but please call me Max" I stuck out my hand for her to shake, which she took.

"It's nice to meet you" She blushed as she shook my hand.

"And I'm Iris" Iris stepped in front of Nora a little bit, and stuck out her hand which I shook, trying my best not to smirk at her motherly instincts.

"Nice to meet you Iris," An idea popped in my head, "Wait Iris as is Iris West-Allen, the writer of the "Saved by the Flash" Blog"

Iris looked taken a back, smiling in surprise, "Uh y-ya, That's me"

I tried my best to look in awe, "Wow, I love your blog, It's so much better then Spencer Young's blog," Iris smile grew a little more as I continued "I mean, sure, she has more followers, but nothing can beat the original, ya' know"

I turned back to Nora who looked a little half confused smile on her face, "Anyway I just wondering if I can give you my number and if you ever wanna hang out or do something you can let me know." I handed her a piece of folded paper with my number on it.

"Ya," Nora smiled brightly once more "Definitely"

I started walking backwards towards the door, "Cool," I replied, giver her the two finger salute, "See you around" and with that walked out the door and into the ally way where I teleported myself back to my apartment, into my bedroom.

I walked over to my bed, kicking off my shoes and flopped onto the bed. I chuckled to myself as I thought about my awkwardness, I shook my head and whispered "Your such a nerd, Max." I snapped my fingers, turning off all my lights in my apartment, and drifted into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
